Moments
by TheWitchOfTheSouth
Summary: R- "I love you Hermione!" H -"Hey mate, you never told me that you loved me!" HG -"AW I love you Harry!" H- "see, somebody has some manners!" little moments in the life of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and guest Draco Malfoy! Pairings H/G and R/HG


**H =Harry, R=Ron, HG= Hermione, G=Ginny.**

**Disclaimer : *Bursts into tears* what do you think? Fred and George come to comfort. **

R- I love you to Hermione

H- Hey mate! You never told ME that you love me!"

HG- Aww. I love you Harry!

H- See, somebody has some manners!

HG-yes and it isn't you because you didn't say that you loved me back!

H- "Fine. I love you Hermione. My heart beats for you in flame of love!""

HG- shut of Harry

*******************************42

R- you didn't really mean it when you said you loved Harry, did you?

Hg- Well…

R-Hermione!

Hg- I'm kidding! Of course I don't love Harry, at least not in that way!

H- I'm right here you know!

Hg- I love you in a friends way Harry!

R- I love you in a not friend way! I never had a chance to ask you, but will you marry me?

Hg- haha

H- Of course mate! And Hermione can be the brides maid!

Hg- o god

R- thank you harry. See Hermione? Harry wants to marry me!

Hg- O really? Do you want to marry him harry?

H- Nope

R- Kill joy

H- Sorry, but I have to leave that privilege up to Hermione! I am more of a best man type anyway

Hg- Don't let Ginny here you say that

R- You guys are going out?

Hg- Wow Ron. Wow. Were have you been?

H- I have the right to remain silent. Let me just say I have the same relationship with her as you do with Hermione.

R- O. so your not going out?

Hg- Ron! THEY ARE GOING JUST LIKE LIKE WE ARE!

R- Just kidding Hermione! You're looking really pretty today! Er, I mean, as always! You're amazing! O um..I love you!

Hg- *slaps him*

h- Look what you've got yourself into

******************23542

H- Ginny! *runs over and kisses her!*

R- Ginny! *runs over and kissing her*

G- Get off me Ron!

R- What about harry?

G- No, he can stay were he is

H: Yea mate, go make-out with Hermione or something.

********************4325

R: HARRY!

H: yes…..?

R: DO U WANT TO SHAG MY SISTER?

H: WHAT? NO! I mean, not right now, I mean, if later, you know….

R: SO U ADMIT IT!

H: No! right now, I don't want shag your sister

R: But you're thinking about marriage right?

H: Um….

R; And then children?

H: Well… at some point….

R: A HA! SISTER RAPER!

HG: Ron! Leave Harry alone!

H: Yea, yell at 'Mione. She was thinking about shagging with Percy. I guess the rule thing turns her on…

R: *spits out all his pumpkin juice* WHAT?

HG: Harry! How could you say such a thing! Of course I don't!

R: Hemione!

HG: I would never do that! I don't even want to sleep with you until marriage!

HG: oops…

R: Marriage?

H: ….awkward…..

HG: Harry, can you leave for us alone for a second?

H: And miss this? Never!

R: marriage?

HG: Ron, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean that we WERE going to get married, or that I was even thinking about it. I just meant…. Who ever I marry I will wait until then…. No, I mean, if we didn't get married, (I'm not saying anything there) and when it IS time to get married, whoever I am engaged to, I wont shag them until I get married! I wont shag anyone till I get married! Yes! That's what I'm saying!

H: *laughing hysterically*

R: …..What?

H: she said she wont shag anyone she gets married, regardless of who!

R: o now I get it….. I think

HG: o god, this is so embarrassing. I'm blabbing about shagging to my boyfriend and best male friend. And making no since. Someone Avada me now.

R: No! don't do it! There is always another way!

H: …that's not funny…..

R: and here is the killjoy. Mr. Sulks and acts depressed all the time

HG: Ron! Your so insensitive! And your right Harry it isn't funny, were really sorry

R: speak for yourself

H: thanks Mione and its ok.

***********************8

Draco Malfoy- *sulks and acts superior and Emo at the same time in the corner -

*mumble mumble*…. I don't want to be here…..mumble mumble…Life sucks…my father will kill your father ….mumble mumble…. I love Hermione Granger with passion…..mumble mumble…. When I was young Dudley Dursley and I talked about ways to torture Potter…Snape gave me the sex talk….mumble mumble….I am super cool and hot and everybody shall kiss my feet…..mumble mumble… I gel my hair and my fathers because he will kill me if I don't…Red hair turns me on like nothing else can….

************987908

Snape skips around giving out lollipops to people. And the apocalypse comes. The end.


End file.
